


Some Things End When Others Begin

by hysteria



Series: One Slip of the Knife [7]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteria/pseuds/hysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally gaining some happiness back, Kent embarks on a new beginning but that beginning only comes with the ending of something.</p>
<p>[Warning - Contains minor triggers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things End When Others Begin

The alarm wakes Emerson up the next morning at 7am. The sun is shining through the curtains making the entire room light up. Kent lies in bed for an extra 5 minutes remembering everything from the night before with Adam, how he made him laugh and smile, but most importantly how he made him feel happier. All thoughts of Chandler were gone when he was with Adam.

In the shower Kent looks down at the cuts, and now scars, on his thighs. Sighing, he says to himself “I am never resorting to hurting myself ever again. Not now that I’m finally finding happiness.” When he gets out the shower, Kent takes the knife from the bathroom and places it in a plastic bag before throwing it in the bin. Then proceeds to get dressed, “I feel like a three piece suit today.”

Kent’s 10 minutes early for work but half the team are already there, except for Riley, but Kent knows that she has to take the kids to school before she starts work at 9am. As Kent sits down, Miles and Mansell, who are standing in the middle of the room talking and sipping their cups of coffee, give Kent a ‘good morning’ nod then continue talking. Looking over at Chandler in his office, arranging his belongings, Kent feels a twinge of the ache in his chest that soon disappears when Kent feels his phone buzz.

He exchanged phone numbers with Adam during their date last night and had told one another to give them a call or a text soon. When Kent opened the message it read ‘Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me tonight. There’s a really good movie on that I want to see. A x’ Kent texted back immediately, ‘Yes, I’d love too. Where shall we meet? E x’ Just as he pressed send Riley enters the office looking worse for wear.

Catching Kent’s eye Riley shakes her head, “Don’t even ask.” Standing up Kent goes to hug Riley and when he pulls back he catches her eye and smiles, “I think I’ve found myself a nice little man.” Before Riley can reply Chandler walks out his offices and clears his throat the capture the attention of his team. “Tell me all about your knight in shining armor later.” Riley winks to Kent who then nods in reply.

“Right, I’ve had a think over the weekend about this case” Chandler starts, voice slightly strained as he attempts to keep his frustration controlled, “And since we are getting nowhere with it, and those above have noticed, they’ve decided to take the case from us and hand it to ‘more suitable detectives’” he finishes, emphasizing the last three words of his sentence.

The office emits into loud voices all asking ‘why’, ‘how’ and many other profanities. Kent stands there in silence, not sure how to react, either with relief or annoyance that it would effect his own investigation. Not that it was getting anywhere fast now since meeting Adam, as Kent has only thought about him for the past 24 hours.

“Guys, guys, calm down. I know how you feel, I am annoyed as well but it’s not down to me. Let’s just move on, close some of the domestic cases we never finished. Okay.” Chandler says sternly, looking at everyone to make sure that they understand and that nothing more will be said on the subject.  
The office quietens down once again and the team resume their desks and Chandler his office, but Riley is sitting at Kent’s desk as he tells her all about Adam. “He’s gorgeous Megan, tall, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and has a great sense of humour and personality.” “He better treat you right, or I’ll personally arrest himself okay. You deserve happiness.” As Riley finishes speaking Kent’s phone buzzes once again, it’s from Adam, ‘I’ll meet you at work, the cinema is near your place anyway. See you at 5. A x’ Riley giggles as she sees Kent smile as he texts back ‘Okay, see you then. E x’

Kent and Riley work side by side for the rest of the working day, discussing the case they’re sharing, another domestic, and Adam. Thankfully the day passes quickly for Kent and at 5pm on the dot there is a knock on the office door and in walks Adam as Miles and Mansell walk out. Adam gives Kent a hug and as Kent pulls back he catches the eye of Riley who gives him a wink before following Miles and Mansell out the door.

“Heya, they let me up when I showed them my work ID! Are you ready to go?” “Yep, let me just tidy my desk and I’ll be with you in a bit.” As Kent walks across the room to pick up the wastebasket he catches the eye of Chandler, who is still sat in his office, as he walks back. Kent gives him a small smile before quickly turning to his desk to throw his rubbish in the bin.

Picking up his jacket and bag Kent motions Adam towards the door, but before leaving he takes one last glance as Chandler who looks back at him, a subtle hint of sadness appears on his face before he turns away. Ignoring the small nag of the ache in his chest he follows Adam outside and they begin the short walk to the cinema.

Three hours later, Kent and Adam are walking back to the police station where Kent was going to pick his Vespa up to drive Adam and himself back to his flat for a few drinks. In the car park Adam makes Kent laugh so much he doesn’t notice where he is going and crashes into someone as they turn a corner. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. Oh, sir. Erm, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The man Kent crashed into was Chandler, “It’s fine DC Kent. Just be careful next time.” Chandler says bluntly before walking towards his car. Kent watches in silence as his DI walks away, his stare only broken by Adam nudging him with his elbow. 

When they arrive at Kent’s, he pours them both a large glass of red wine and they sit down on his sofa talking. One hour becomes three and one glass of wine becomes two bottles. They discuss their lives to one another, how many boyfriends they’ve had, what they’re interested in, things they dislike and their favourite movies.

Before long the topic turns to them, Kent far more drunk than the other man admits only a fraction of what he is really feeling, “Adam, it’s not that I don’t want us to be more than friends. I do, I just, I’ve recently ended a complicated relationship and I don’t want to rush into this one.” Adam looks at Kent with a kind face, “I understand Emerson, don’t worry. Would you like to go to sleep instead then?” Adam gets up and reaches out for Kent’s hand pulling him up.

Kent leads them both to the bedroom, allowing Adam to use the bathroom as he quickly changes into pajama bottoms to stop Adam from seeing his cuts. When Adam returns, he lies down next to Kent who is already in bed and the hold one another, peaceful in one another’s company.


End file.
